Power and Glory
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: ... un vicio capital es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable de manera tal que su deseo, un hombre comete muchos pecados todos los cuales se dicen son originados en aquel único como fuente principal.... [YaoiReligiónMuchas Parejas]
1. PROFECÍAS

**Titulo: **Power and Glory

**Autora: **Tsubame Gaeishi

**Genero: **Religión, Romance, Drama

**Advertencias:** (AU) Se usan algunas citas bíblicas, si este fic es algún ataque a tus creencias, una disculpa de antemano, esto lo hago por ocio y con todo el respeto que cada religión se merece, espero no causar conflictos ni nada por el estilo, otra cosa, si no crees no poder soportar algunas cosas, por favor, evita la pena de leer y cierra.

Bien me dicen a veces que los tres temas que nunca se deben tocar son "Futbol, sexo y religión" jajajaja XD pero bueno, me aventaré a hacer esto, me acompañan a esta aventura?, sé que encontraré enemigos, personas que me detesten después de esto, muchas criticas que quizá me quiten las ganas de seguir, pero intentaré llegar hasta el final.

Espero les guste.

**Agradecimientos:** a Jiroh Akutagawa (ella sabe quien es xD) por el titulo General del fic, y el del primer capitulo oxo.

... un vicio capital es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable de manera tal que su deseo, un hombre comete muchos pecados todos los cuales se dicen son originados en aquel único como fuente principal...

Capitulo 1 : Profecías 

Había estado sentado todo el día en la oficina y realmente estaba cansado de ver la pantalla de plasma de la computadora, había estado escuchando música para pasar bien el largo día de trabajo pero tampoco es suficiente, realmente tenia los ojos cansados.

Mis piernas parecían entumecidas por haber estado sentado todo el día trabajando en mi escritorio, si no era firmando papeles, era actualizando la base de datos de la empresa, o ya sea solo contestando una llamada de alguna otra compañía, en verdad que yo debía de caminar más seguido, o eso decía el doctor.

Suspiré hondamente y agradecí no haberme traído el auto en la mañana, quería caminar y aparte por lo que veía, había un trafico del demonio, así que había sido una buena elección después de todo.

Hacía frío, era invierno y la nieve ya hacia su aparición y aunque aún faltara menos de un mes para Navidad, las calles ya parecían estar celebrando Noche Buena, y yo como apreciaba esa noche, con una bebida caliente en mi departamento, compartiéndolo con mi compañero de hace muchos años.

Gakuto Mukahi.

Y es que desde que salimos de la Universidad, él me había pedido permiso para quedarse en mi departamento y yo estando solo, en definitiva que había aceptado, poco después vino lo que yo nunca creí que pasaría entre ambos...

Un beso, una caricia... e hicimos el amor toda una noche entera.

Como había disfrutado eso, y como lo disfruto ahora y es que aunque él llega más tarde que yo, siempre llega sonriente y me abraza, cenamos y nos vamos a la cama, después de un rato de darnos mimos mutuamente, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos para el día siguiente donde él se levanta solo para darme el desayuno y despedirme.

El sale a su trabajo más tarde.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento helado me hace detenerme y giro mi cabeza, estoy enfrente de una iglesia católica, es hermosa, tiene una decoración exquisitamente barroca y contemporánea al mismo tiempo, exactamente lo que me gusta ver.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, entro cuidadosamente, el rechinar de la puerta se escucha con eco por todos lados y mis ojos azules logran ver velas encendidas debajo de las estatuas de yeso o papel maché, las figuras llaman la atención, algunas afligidas, otras que causan ganas de arrepentirse, otras que estrujan el corazón.

Gakuto detesta todo esto, yo lo admiro, me quedo embelesado viendo todo esto, estudiándolo, y es que es algo tan fascinante...

Me acerco al altar, ahí solo logro aspirar un aroma bastante agradable, es incienso, y mis ojos se giran hacia el fondo del altar, un cristo crucificado, bastante cruel la escena ya que tiene la cara completamente agachada y su cabello dañado esta cayendo por cada lado de su rostro, se ve que ha sufrido mucho.

Admiro al artista o a los artistas que hayan hecho esa imagen, captaron perfectamente la esencia de la crucifixión de Jesús, el cuanto sufrió y todo lo que llegó a callar mordiéndose los labios.

No sentí los pasos que se acercaron a mi.

-Sufrió mucho, todo por el amor que nos tiene a todos y cada uno de nosotros...

-Padre, no lo vi acercarse, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hijo, veo que estabas admirando a nuestro señor.

-Así es... me parece... extraordinario lo que hizo.

-Y sigue haciéndolo, el perdona todos los pecados, tiene mucha paciencia... tanta que podría aguantar tu rutina de trabajo o la de quien sea con tal de hacerte descansar a ti.-sonreí.

-Dijo que volverá...

-Y lo hará... volverá para hacer el juicio final, para que los cabrios descarriados sean contemplados en el inagotable amor de Dios Padre.

-... Dios Padre... –

Mis ojos giraron a ver la hermosa paloma blanca que había del cristo crucificado.

-El espíritu Santo.

-Así es, Hijo... ¿vienes a confesarte?

-No Padre, muchas gracias, solo pasé a ver nada más.

-Oh, es bueno que hombres jóvenes como tú aun sigan interesados en esto.

-Los hay, padre, aún los hay ... –en ese momento, una Biblia se cayó del altar asustándonos a ambos.

El padre se aventuró a acercarse a tomarla y levantándola se le quedó mirando y comenzó a leer...

-_Bienaventurado es el varón que no anduvo en consejo de malos, ni estuvo en camino de pecadores, ni en silla de escarnecedores se ha sentado, Si no que en la ley de Jehová está su delicia, y en su ley medita de día y de noche, será como árbol plantado junto a corrientes de aguas que da su fruto en su tiempo, y su hoja no cae; todo lo que hace prosperará... _

Me le quedé mirando, el verlo leyendo aquellas palabras me hacia sentirme extrañamente atraído, algo dentro de mi me decía que terminara el versículo... debía terminarlo.

El Padre me miró y después de tragar un poco de saliva continuo...

-_No así los malos que son como el tamo que arrebata el viento, por tanto no se levantarán los malos en el juicio, ni los pecadores en la consagración de los justos, por que Jehová conoce el camino de los justos mas la senda de los malos perecerá... _ Salmos 1, versículos del 1 al 6

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Me retiro Padre, buenas noches.

No oí respuesta así que salí de ahí a paso algo rápido, en realidad no sabía el por qué pero me había alterado de una forma extraña el haber escuchado esa parte de los salmos, precisamente de los salmos que se dicen los cánticos de alabanza hacia dios.

Había tomado misa alguna vez, había escuchado partes de los evangelios y escuchado cartas de Pedro hacia los corintios o tesalonicenses, a los romanos... yo se suponía debía de estar acostumbrado.

Me detuve, ya estaba corriendo, me paré en una esquina y respiré agitadamente mientras miraba hacia alguna parte, donde encontré una cafetería, quizá eso me calmara, pediría algo sencillo simplemente para calmar mis nervios.

Al entrar, el ambiente se volvió completamente pesado peor aun así me aventuré a entrar y sentarme aparentando calma, debía ser paciente para llegar a calmarme, siempre había sido así y sonriente pedí un café con leche caliente y algunas piezas de pan.

Suspiré hondamente y me recargué en el sillón.

Al traerme mi pedido, la chica se fue apresurada, vi en ella exactamente lo mismo que vi en la cara del Padre de la iglesia, algo de miedo hacia mi.

¿Por qué?...

¿Que tenia que daba miedo a los que se me quedaban viendo a la cara?

Comenzaba a desesperarme pero al tomar mi café con leche caliente, me calmé. Suspiré hondamente para después de dejar el dinero en la mesa, salir de hi en dirección al departamento.

Al llegar, simplemente me saqué la chamarra, los guantes y la bufanda haciendo algo que nunca hago, aventándolas al sofá de la sala y me metí a la recamara a tirarme a la cama, después me dieron ganas de tomar una ducha.

Me levanté perezoso y me comencé a sacar la ropa quedando en ropa interior únicamente, sintiendo inmediatamente el frío de la noche en mi piel, rezándola de inmediato, tomando la toalla me acerqué al baño y dejé mis lentes en la repisa de la entrada del baño y me metí al cuarto de baño.

Suspirando me terminé de desnudar para dejar que las gotas de agua caliente cayeran en mi espalda, seguramente estaba así de alterado por tantas horas frente a la computadora y quien no enloquecería, hasta alguien como yo que soy muy paciente.

Suspiré hondamente y sentí como el agua se calentaba un poco más, o quizá mi piel se había enfriado de más y el agua la sentía caliente.

De pronto un dolor, un dolor en mi cabeza, imágenes extrañas, sonidos de martillazos y ... mis manos, me dolían mis muñecas.

Me llevé las manos para vérmelas y abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, tenia sangre, estaban manchadas, escurriendo de sangre y descubrí que mis muñecas eran la fuente del sangrado.

Grité, grité como nunca, lo más fuerte que pude ya que dolían, y sangraban en exageración, no sabia que hacer y de pronto de nuevo los martillazos, gritos extraños en una lengua que no conozco, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas.

De pronto todo se oscureció, todo lo veía negro...


	2. Sueño Recurrente

**Titulo: **Power and Glory

**Autora: **Tsubame Gaeishi

**Genero: **Religión, Romance, Drama

**Advertencias:** (AU) Se usan algunas citas bíblicas, si este fic es algún ataque a tus creencias, una disculpa de antemano, esto lo hago por ocio y con todo el respeto que cada religión se merece, espero no causar conflictos ni nada por el estilo, otra cosa, si no crees no poder soportar algunas cosas, por favor, evita la pena de leer y cierra.

**Agradecimientos: **Leyna du Temps por el titulo del segundo capitulo y aportación de ideas, a Mi-chan y a mi linda Yuushi (para que no escriba mal tu nick dejémoslo en Yushi xD, tu eres mi Yushi o) por haberme presionado al grado de hacer esto hoy xD.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai**: Ya te lo había dicho xD, este fic se va a salir de todas las expectativas y estereotipos xD, y de las escuelas hay de todo un poco o.o

**Yahg Tao**: jajaja Gracias mi preciosa Yushi x besito para ti

Clow reed1: Siento la tardanza pero ya está aquí, espero que tambien te guste. Akatsuki Kou Sip, es Yuushi ,me alegra que te gustara lo suficiente como para que dejaras review xDDD, y tu también sigue los tuyos 

**Tatyscor** : Jajaja cuando un estigmado está cerca de serlo, se dice que el rostro trae algunos síntomas, es algo que debería especificar en algún capitulo xD

**Kimby Forsell** : Estoy contigo!, más vale tarde que nunca y por eso aquí está el segundo capitulo, vale, disfrútalo!

Capitulo Dos

Sueño Recurrente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sus cabellos de color cereza caían por si pequeño rostro, tapando su preocupación, sus manos se habían entrelazado y se habían convertido en el sostén de su mentón tapando y atrapando sus suspiros, sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados.

Realmente estaba consternado por lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, había salido de la universidad completamente contento, saltando gracias a su calificación perfecta en Física, que era su materia más detestada pero gracias a su compañero, amigo y pareja, había estudiado lo suficiente como para lograr pasar... aunque nunca pensó en sacar tal calificación.

Planeando algo especial para celebrar ese logro y otra buena noticia de que quizá lo contratarían en su universidad como profesor de química básica... todo parecía andar perfecto, no veía algún motivo para que pasar esto...

No tenía por que hacerlo...

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de la puerta a las sillas de la sala de espera, y de regreso por varias veces, consternado, preguntándose el "¿Por qué?" si todo andaba bien entre los dos y en el trabajo del otro y en su universidad... todo era perfecto.

En ese momento salió el doctor...

-Familiares de Oshitari Yuushi?

-Yo...

-¿Quién es usted?

-Ah... vivimos juntos, es mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo está?

-Estable aunque tengo algo que hablar con usted... pase a mi consultorio por favor...

-Claro

Su pecho se apretujó cuando el doctor le dijo que estaba bien, y extrañado solo hizo lo que le pidió con un mal presentimiento dentro del pecho, latiendo al mismo ritmo de su corazón.

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?- dijo amablemente el doctor al entrar.

-Oh!, disculpe... Mukahi Gakuto...-

-Joven Mukahi, lo que tengo que decirle es algo grave...

-Delante... –suspiró suave aunque lo suficiente para soportar el nudo en la garganta y la opresión del pecho.

-Siéntese por favor... –

-Gracias... –dijo en un hilo de voz y se sentó suavemente apretando ahora sus manitas en sus rodillas.

-El joven Oshitari, tiene heridas que traspasan sus muñecas como su algo puntiagudo se le hubiera clavado con gran fuerza, sangró mucho pero sus signos vitales están muy estables... no sabemos con exactitud que pasó, le daremos de alta ya que no es necesario tenerlo bajo supervisión médica.

El pelicereza solo miró como el doctor firmaba un par de hojas blancas que realmente no le puso atención a lo que era, estaba imaginándose lo que había pasado, lo que había querido hacer Yuushi intentando prácticamente quebrarse ambas muñecas, apretando sus manos debajo del escritorio solo intentó guardar la calma.

-Le recetaré algunos calmantes por si acaso

-Gracias ... –la respuesta fue seca y cortante

-Aquí tiene...-le extendió varios papeles de diferentes tamaños-

-¿Puedo verlo?...

-Sí, de hecho solo tiene que firmar la hoja de alta y puede ir por su paciente...

La sonrisa del doctor no calmó sus ansias de verlo y saber el porque haría algo que quizá destruiría todo lo que habían formado juntos con tanto esfuerzo.

Con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas, tomo los papeles que se le extendían al frente y tomo también el bolígrafo de tinta negra y firmar rápido y preciso, lo único que quería era salir de ahí... detestaba los hospitales, tenia malos recuerdos de eso...

Suspirando hondo, salió del consultorio del médico para seguir las indicaciones, preguntando en el modulo de enfermeras.

-Disculpe, la habitación de Oshitari Yuushi, por favor.

-Claro, 215-A en el segundo piso a la derecha

-Gracias.

Tanto la enfermera como el pelicereza simplemente hablaron tan seca e impersonalmente que solo cada uno regresó inmediatamente a lo que tenían que hacer.

Llegó al elevador y presionó el botón, en sus manos estaba la hoja de alta y las recetas que el medico le había entregado, sus ojos grandes y azules oscuro estaban clavados en las puertas del elevador, esperando a que se abrieran...

-_¿Por qué Yuushi...?_- una pregunta mental y sus ojos se opacaron un poco más.

Las puertas se abrieron haciendo el clásico sonido al llegar al piso solicitado, entró con un pasito desganado y en su pecho una angustia diferente a la ansiedad que llegaba a sentir cada que sabia que iba a ver a su peliazul.

Su amado peliazul.

-_¿Acaso ya no me amará?..._

Otra pregunta mental mientras subía al segundo piso del hospital y las puertas se abrían, sus ojos brillaron tenuemente, a pesar de todo era Yuushi... su Yuushi.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo blanco del hospital, el aroma a medicina le revolvió el estomago y es que con lo había pasado no había cenado nada. Cerró sus ojos y llevo su manita su frente para intentar sacar su frustración... ansiedad y angustia.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar... –se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del peliazul.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, la abrió lentamente y encontró al mayor sentado en la silla mirando hacia la ventana con ambas muñecas vendadas, su rostro no era el mismo, estaba irreconocible.

Yuushi estaba completamente irreconocible.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente para quedar a su lado.

-Pensé que ya te había sido... –la voz gruesa y casi apagada de Yuushi le recibió.

-No me puedo ir dejándote aquí... Yuushi...-

-No lo hice...

Los ojos del mayor se encontraron con los del menor para cruzar sus miradas, el pelicereza sonrió dulcemente y se acercó aun más para abrazar al otro que solo cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar en los brazos de su pareja.

-Lo sé... te creo...-

Su voz, aunque un susurro, logró llegar a los oídos del otro provocando que el abrazo se hiciera más intimo haciendo que el más alto comenzara a ahogar pequeños sollozos.

-No intenté hacer nada, lo juro... –

Sus ojos buscaron suplicantes a los azules del pequeño que le recibieron dulcemente.

-Cálmate y vamos a casa... –de nuevo su voz fue dulce y su manita acarició el cabello alborotado del mayor, calmándolo y logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Se cambio rápidamente cubriéndose las vendas debajo de un suéter largo de color negro, se colocó un pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos negros, sus lentes redondos e intentó acomodar su cabello un poco.

Ante los ojos el menor, su pareja carecía de algo y tenia exactamente algo que le sobraba... miedo, su pareja estaba aterrado por algo que pasó y estaba cien por ciento seguro que tiene que ver con esas heridas en sus muñecas.

Creía en Yuushi, el no sería capaz de algo así y mucho menos al ver sus ojos, aterrorizado por lo que había pasado, aparte que no había motivos para hacerlo, eran felices, ambos lo eran... tenían todo lo que alguna vez habían pedido.

Al salir del hospital, después de muchas firmas por parte de Gakuto, e ir por los tranquilizantes para el peliazul, la mano del mayor se aferró a la del menor y suspiró hondamente reuniendo toda la tranquilidad que podía para salir.

-No estás solo Yuushi... estoy contigo... –

-Gracias Gakuto...

El peliazul sonrió y se giro para atraer al menor abrazándolo con amor, como siempre aunque ahora había algo más... miedo a algo desconocido completamente.

-Yuushi... –susurró de nuevo entre los brazos del más alto.

-Te amo Gakuto... te amo tanto...

Definitivamente ese no es el tono en el que siempre le susurraba aquella frase, había algo que no debía estar ahí, algo que jamás los dejaría en paz y en su corazón lo sabía, presentía que desde esta noche, nada volvería a ser igual.

El abrazo se rompió después de un tiempo y no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, sus ojos se clavaron en ambos con una sonrisa ladina, movió su mano derecha, sacando una pluma blanca y brillante.

-Azazel... mi querido ángel de los observadores... es hora de que despiertes... –

La pluma blanca voló con el aire para convertirse en una hermosa paloma blanca y ojos rojos, tan pura y misteriosa como el que representaría la paz; volando grácilmente se acercó a la pareja para posarse en la cabeza del pelicereza haciendo sonreír a ambos.

-Esa paloma parece que quiere tu compañía...

-Le agrado jajajaja

-Me pondré celoso...

La sonrisa de ambos parecía haber reconstruido todo, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo ocurrido y cuando Yuushi acercó su mano para intentar tocar la paloma, el dolor de sus heridas se hizo presente e insoportable, la palo huyo de ellos, volando.

-Yuushi, estás bien?

-Si, si... solo que me comenzaron a doler de repente... pero ya pasó, me siento bien...

Gakuto llevó a su pareja a sentarse en una banca cercana y le miró preocupado, aunque el peliazul estaba extrañado.

-Dejaron de doler como empezaron a dolerme...

-Seguro solo son punzadas momentáneas... deberías descansar hasta que te cicatrice eso...

El peliazul solo miró hacia el cielo, después miró a su pareja buscando sus ojos, era hora de afrontar la realidad.

-Azazel,... mi querido y amado Azazel... –susurrando la sombra, desapareció dejando solamente una pluma blanca cayendo sobre el pasto y la hojarasca.

Levantándose de la banca, caminaron atravesando el parque dejando que el ambiente de este les calmara, era un día nublado como a ambos les gustaba y les relajara, dándoles más fuerza para enfrentar lo que venía.

Al llegar al final de la vereda, se detuvieron y voltearon hacia atrás, mirando aquel parque acercándose para abrazarse mutuamente y suspirar.

-Flores... –susurró aun entre los brazos del peliazul.

-Flores?

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo, olía a flores frescas cuando te encontré, el olor me calmó lo suficiente como para llamar a la ambulancia.

-Flores...

La palabra quedó e el aire y dejaron que la brisa los envolviera en un ambiente de tranquilidad y ensoñación como cuando comenzaron su relación.

-Yuushi...

-Dime...

-Verdad que todo esto no cambiará nuestra relación...?

-Las cosas no serán igual pero sigo amándote un poco más cada día, eso no tiene que cambiar-

-También te amo Yuushi.

El pequeño se recargó del pecho del mayor , haciendo que este sonriera y le abrazara más aunque ambos sabían que el volver a casa no ayudaría en nada a lo que sentían mutuamente, simultáneamente.

Miedo.

Suspirando se separaron y viéndose a los ojos, sonrieron para seguir su camino, debían aceptarlo, de ahora en adelante este incidente cambiaría su vida de alguna o de otra manera.

Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento y Gakuto sacó el juego de llaves para abrir la puerta lentamente y cerró sus ojos dando un par de pasos, encendió la luz dejando ver el desastre que había en la sala, su portafolio y un sobre aventados en el sofá, su chamarra estaba tirada en la alfombra.

Había un camino de agua mezclada con sangre saliendo de la puerta del fondo, había un poco de aroma con flores frescas aún.

Oshitari caminó directamente al baño y vio el desastre.

-Prometo limpiar esto mañana...

-No te preocupes, descansa, al fin en tu trabajo dijeron que te darían días de incapacidad...

-Aún así, mañana tengo que limpiar esto...

Sin embargo se entristeció y cerró los ojos junto a la puerta y se acercó a Gakuto abrazándolo débilmente..

-No recuerdo que pasó... me duele la cabeza al intentar recordarlo...

-No te esfuerces, digamos que esto ya pasó... –

Las manos de Gakuto acariciaron la espalda del mayor con ternura mientras que recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar al ritmo de este, quería perderse, no quería ver lo que estaba pasando.

Se separó de Yuushi y le miró y acarició la mejilla.

-Vayamos a dormir, estoy algo cansado...

-Debes estarlo... vamos... –le tomo de la mano suavemente y caminaron hacia la recamara, era el único lugar de toda la casa que en ese momento estaba completamente en orden.

Gakuto solía dejar todo bien arreglando antes de irse a la Universidad, Yuushi adoraba el orden, decía que era reflejo de tu propia personalidad, gracias a eso Gakuto dejó de ser tan desordenado solo para dar gusto a su pareja.

Ambos habían dado tanto y habían cambiado tanto para su pareja, todo por el otro, era un amor tan grande que no importaba sacrificar, aprender y olvidar muchas cosas, el amor para ellos era equidad.

Ambos entraron lentamente y Yuushi se sentó en la cama mirándolo todo como si acabara de entrar por primera vez.

-Es extraño...

-¿Qué es extraño..?

-Aquí no huele a flores... –Gakuto le miró y después se giró a ver el pasillo aun lleno de sangre con agua.

-Solo donde está el rastro de sangre es donde huele a flores...

-hmmmm...

-Vamos, Yuushi, cámbiate... voy a ver si encuentro algo sencillo de cenar para los dos.

-Está bien pero...

El pelicereza se giró a verlo extrañado con una ceja levantada.

-Regálame un beso antes de irte... –jalándolo un poco le rodeó la cintura.

Gakuto sonrió divertido y feliz para colocar sus manos en ambas mejillas del peliazul y besarle, lentamente, disfrutando de ese beso como nunca antes, estaba entregando todo y dejando salir todo en ese mismo momento al igual que Oshitari, estaban olvidando todo con ese simple gesto.

Gakuto empujó a Yuushi sobre la cama para caer sobre él y acomodarse en su pecho, dejando que el beso continuara sin subir ni de tono ni de profundidad, les encantaban esos besos entre superficiales, tiernos y dulces.

Cuando cortaron el beso se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sonrientes y suavemente se acomodaron sin perder contacto en la cama, abrazados y mirando el techo, no había palabras que decir.

No había nada que decir.

Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a invadirlos a ambos, dejando que el cansancio mental y corporal exigiera descanso necesario del que se le había privado gracias al sobreesfuerzo al que había sido sometido.

Su mente comenzó a viajar por el mundo de los sueños.

Primero negro, su conciencia aún le decía que no estaba completamente dormido, así que simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se relajara lentamente, cada músculo disfrutaba de esa placentera sensación de ser abrazado y al mismo tiempo descansar así.

Después comenzaba a ver lugares, plazas, flores, árboles, todo... era un hermoso lugar y aquí era donde comenzaba a temer, siempre ese sueño comenzaba así, en un lugar hermoso, era un paraíso donde estaba solo, no había nada más que árboles, plantas, y la luz radiante del sol.

Veía que alguien con una capa blanca se acercaba lentamente a él y se detenía a unos cuantos pasos y le extendía la mano, le decía cosas pero no le escuchaba solo veía sus labios moverse, no podía escucharle... aunque al ultimo escuchaba algo preciso.

_-... Azazel... _

Se levantó sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, estaba en su cama y a su lado estaba Yuushi completamente dormido, su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba sudando considerablemente. Suspiró hondamente.

De pronto, el olor a algo que parecía ser la boca del propio abismo se impregnaba de todas partes, era un olor insoportable... y gracias a que sabía química, descubrió lo que era, azufre.

Era azufre siendo quemado a una alta temperatura. No podía equivocarse.

Se tapó la nariz con su antebrazo y de pronto se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la ventana y se giró rápidamente destapándose la cara olvidándose del olor, era una paloma blanca con ojos rojos que estaba ahí, caminando de un lado a otro picoteando la ventana...

Se levantó pero el aroma le hizo retroceder, al parecer de donde venia la paloma venia aquel aroma nauseabundo del azufre quemándose, era demasiado así que cerró la cortina y el aroma se fue, suspirando hondamente para calmarse, solo se fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, ignorando los rastros de sangre.

Ya no olía a flores.

Miró hacia la sangre y se agachó a tocar con un dedo la sangre con agua... de pronto sintió como si le estuviese quemando y se alejó de él secándose el dedo.

Apretó los ojos.

-Estás delirando, mejor relájate Gakuto y vuelve a la cama...

Dejó el vaso en donde fuera y se regresó a la cama, saltando el agua con sangre, aún quedaba el miedo de volver a experimentar esa sensación de ser quemado de esa forma.

Se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama y mirando por el reflejo del espejo, observaba como Yuushi estaba placidamente dormido y sonrió, seguramente ese sueño eran cosas suyas, y se volvió a acostar.

De pronto... volvió a caer en el sueño, aquel que ya se estaba volviendo pesadilla, de nuevo hasta donde le extendía la mano y le decía ese nombre tan extraño... pero ahora el sueño seguía, no podía despertarse.

-_... Azazel... vuelve conmigo... te necesitamos... –unas alas blancas y puras se extendieron de la espalda de aquel que traía la capucha y una paloma blanca con ojos rojos se posó en la mano extendida._

_Comenzando a correr desesperadamente para escapar, encontró un río de sangre, y al otro lado se veían rocas, todo estaba seco, era completamente in infierno, parecía que todo estaba dividido solamente por aquel río de sangre._

_Del otro lado vio a alguien que le daba la espalda y al verle girar, se encontró con una cara conocida, era Yuushi y detrás de su espalda, se extendían alas negras, su mirada era pacifica, pero sus alas eran negras y comenzaban a sangrar al igual que sus muñecas._

_Se giró y vio detrás de él al encapuchado blanco y sus alas y la ploma de ojos rojos y le repetía incesantemente que debía venir con él, debía volver con ellos por que lo necesitaban..._

_Un paso hacia atrás y cayó directo al río ahogándose en sangre que comenzaba a quemarle todo el cuerpo, no podía gritar, no podía moverse, la sangre lo consumía..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el techo banco de su recamara y con la luz del sol luchando para entrar a la recamara a través de las cortinas oscuras, y respirando agitadamente solo se sentó como pudo y giró a ver a todos lados, Yuushi ya no estaba.

Se levantó alterado y salió de la recamara para ver que el peliazul estaba ya terminando de limpiar el desastre tanto del baño, la bañera y el pasillo de la entrada, dejando todo limpio y reluciente.

-Pensé que no despertarías nunca... como dormist...

La frase quedó a la mitad ya que Gakuto se acercó a abrazarlo fuertemente y le lleno la cara de besos exigentes y sobre todo necesitados y urgentes aferrándose a él, comenzando a llorar.

El peliazul solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente y le calmó sentándose en el sofá y acunándolo en su regazo.

-Gakuto, que te pasa? ...

-Solo... no es nada importante, solo que me asusté...

-Estoy bien, viste?

Sonrió suavemente y le abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la frente.

-Ya casi acabaste... perdón por quedarme dormido.

-No te preocupes... ahora, déjame terminar y desayunamos, te parece?

-Sí, yo voy a ordenar la recamara...

Se dieron un beso suavecito, algo fugaz pero que al pelicereza calmó por completo. Ambos terminaron sus actividades y todo lo del sueño se le olvidó al pelicereza mientras desayunaban, entre risas, regaños, pucheros y chistes de parte de ambos, terminaron de comer.

Cuando Yuushi iba a recoger los platos, Gakuto se dio cuenta de que las vendas de las muñecas del mayor estaban manchadas de rojo.

-Tengo que cambiarte esas vendas... deja eso y ven aquí... –dijo entrando a la recamara sacando varias vendas, gasas y algo de alcohol y algodón.

-Solo sé cariñoso... si?

-Te arderá, solo estate quieto...

-Solo con cariño por favor...

El peliazul se sentó en la cama y se arremangó la playera de manga larga y descubrió ambas vendas, las manchas estaban en forma de cruz, Gakuto las miró extrañado y curioso.

Le restó la importancia que le había dado al verlas por primera vez y comenzó a cortar suavemente la tela adhesiva que unía la venda para que no se soltara y comenzó a desenrollar la muñeca con sumo cuidado.

Cuando sacó la venda completamente, se encontró con una gasa también manchada y la retiró con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza para ver la herida de la parte interna de la muñeca, después giró la mano y retiró la otra gasa e inspeccionó ambas marcas.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Huele a flores de nuevo...

-No huelo nada...

-..

Se quedó callado y tomo la botella de alcohol y humedeció un poco el algodón y comenzó a curar suavemente la herida después se le quedó mirando al mayor dejando el algodón en plena herida.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿No te arde?...

-No... es extraño pero solo siento húmedo...

Parpadeando un poco, Gakuto frunció de nuevo el ceño y soltó el algodón de forma brusca contra el suelo, comenzaba a quemarle nuevamente. Se le quedó mirando a Oshitari algo asustado.

-Gakuto que pasa? –también se había asustado lo suficiente como para ahora acercarse.

-No me toques...

-Pero...

-Tu sangre me quema!!...

-Calmate... Gakuto eso es imposible...

El pelicereza apretó los ojos y suspiro hondamente para hacerse creer así mismo que era verdad, no debía, no tenia por que quemarle la sangre de Yuushi.

Se acercó a tocar con miedo la herida de Oshitari y esta vez si le dolió dejando salir un quejidito de dolor y Gakuto se dio cuenta que esta vez no le quemó para nada y llevó su manita a su rostro para ver la sangre en sus dedos.

-Juro que me quemó...

Susurrando solo suspiró y terminó de curar ambas heridas de las muñecas de Yuushi recordando exactamente lo que anoche había sucedido, el sueño, el río de sangre, las alas de Oshitari, todo...

-Azazel hermoso... no te niegues a salir... ven conmigo... te necesitamos... –

De nuevo una sombra estaba parado cerca de la ventana mirándolo con la paloma blanca en su mano extendida.

-Te necesitamos...


End file.
